Atlantis (NX-05)
| registry = NX-05 | affiliation = United Earth, | status = destroyed (June 20, 2156) active (2160) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. 30px|United Earth emblem 30px|Starfleet emblem. }} The Atlantis (NX-05) was an starship in the 22nd century, under the command of Captain . ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Service history She was under construction by November 2155 at Proxima Shipyard, and launched in late February, 2156. Her first mission, along with the Starfleet's other NX-class starships, was to test the warp detection grids provided by the Vulcans for Coalition worlds. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) At one point, Atlantis accompanied the newly-refitted [[Enterprise (NX-01)|SS Enterprise (NX-01)]] on a days-long standoff with a squadron of four Romulan birds-of-prey. The Romulans shot first and hit Atlantis. The Earth forces damaged one bird-of-prey and dispersed the others. ( }}) Atlantis was destroyed on June 20, 2156 over Tau Ceti IV during the Romulan invasion, but the crew managed to get into the escape pods. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Alternate events :The following information contradicts events established in the ENT relaunch novels. In 2156, shortly after the beginning of the Earth-Romulan War, Atlantis was one of three Warp-5 starships not ordered back to the Sol System for defense; the others were Enterprise and . By 2160, Atlantis had been given the prefix "USS". In that year, Atlantis took part in the Battle of Cheron, surviving the conflict along with Enterprise. ( ) Alternate version :This section describes the Star Trek Adventures NX class ''Atlantis established in the These are the Voyages: Mission Compendium Vol. 1 book.'' Atlantis fought off two Romulan birds-of-prey at Earth Colony III. While of the Romulan vessels was destroyed, Atlantis gave chase through an Asteroid belt into an uncharted system where the other Romulan ship was destroyed. A wormhole opened up, trapping the Earth vessel as well as an alien lifeboat. The alien lifeboat contained an apparently violent shapeshifting creature leading the crew to descend into paranoia. The ship's captain, Reinhardt Suarez, was killed when two officers, Darlene Phillips and Caitlyn Mallory fought and took opposing sides. This lead the new Commanding officer, Mallory, to commence an inquisition which did not help matters. A Federation Starfleet crew found the remains of Atlantis in 2371 and learned the truth of the situation: an extradimensional scientist had been testing an experimental gravity drive which had malfunctioned creating a wormhole and trapping the Atlantis together with the alien'' ''in its time dilated altered space. Crew * commanding officer: ** Captain * communications officer: ** Lieutenant * chief engineer: ** Mirsky * helmsman: ** Lieutenant Travis Mayweather Alternate version * commanding officer: ** Captain Reinhardt Suarez ** acting captain Caitlyn Mallory * first officer: ** Caitlyn Mallory * chief engineer: ** Darlene Phillips * chief science officer: ** Shiro Takahashi * Armory officer: ** Ed Parish * Security officer: ** Lou Mendola * Chief medical officer: ** Alejandro Martinez * other: ** Verga ** Lieutenant Kearney Appendices Connections Appearances * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * * * * }} * Category:starships Category:Earth starships Category:Earth Starfleet starships Category:NX class starships Category:2156 spacecraft losses Category:22nd century starships Category:22nd century Earth starships